


Random works

by WillowBee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just things I came up with for no reason, Random & Short, Sort of ventish, Writing Exercise, i write when sad, sometimes bored, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowBee/pseuds/WillowBee
Summary: Just some random works I decided to post. I write when upset so sorry if they’re a bit sad or edgy sounding. Sometimes I write when bored tho, so they might just be stupid too. Don’t expect frequent updates (if you care at all).





	1. Pigeon Carrier

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 8 am one morning and wrote this in a fever state

You stare, head to the sky  
For you fear the swoop of a hand  
Whether you walk, or whether you fly  
You must seek out land

The world is big, and you are small  
This life here in the city  
The buildings so grand and tall  
But not one shall take pity

So it is here you fly  
Having delivered your message  
Here you return, without know why  
They open their arms, they grant you passage

They seem happy, they couldn’t be merrier  
They tell you you’ve done well  
They put you in your carrier  
Life seems so swell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post from Gaud https://biggest-gaudiest-patronuses.tumblr.com/post/644961704698167296/pigeon-holders  
> Yeah


	2. The Shuttle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s something I did as writing practice. I was experimenting with flashbacks and world building as well as elongating my paragraphs. (Sorry if the paragraphs are wonky I wrote this on my phone)

He exhaled slowly watching the fog roll from his lips. He rubbed his arms gently to heat himself; he was too tired to cause any real friction. He stared out the window listlessly and watched the stars tumble past him. It was cold, really cold.

It hadn’t been all that long since the heat stopped working, but it felt like forever. Ground control had stopped responding as well. He was alone. Alone in space with only an hour left of air. He didn’t know what would take him first: the cold or the oxygen.

Suddenly there they were - the tears. They spilled from his eyes as it finally hit him; he was going to die. He was going to all alone without ever properly saying goodbye. Goodbye to his wife and goodbye to his daughter.

His daughter... his wife... 

He hadn’t thought about them much. He’d been so busy training and preparing, and hadn’t had time to stop and think about them. He had trained for months on everything he needed to know before coming out here: how to work the shuttle, how to handle the pressure, what to do in an emergency, but none of that mattered now. 

He felt the tears coming back so he opted to think of his family instead. He remembered coming home everyday and seeing his wife. She was always either in the kitchen making dinner or playing with their young daughter.

“I’m home,” he called gently. He dropped his bag next to the door and dragged his feet towards the sounds of pots on pans. As he approached the smell of food grew stronger making his stomach ache slightly. He gazed into the kitchen where his wife stood helping their daughter mix the contents of a pot.

He grinned, despite his exhaustion, and walked over to place a kiss on his daughter’s head. “Daddy!” She called turning to face him. He kissed his wife causing their daughter to scrunch her face in disgust. He laughed, scooping his daughter up into a hug.

A sudden beeping dragged him from his thoughts. He saw a red light flicker in sync with the sound. He stared for a moment not quite understanding what it meant. Then his vision started to blur. He was out of oxygen.

He was dying. He could feel his mind begin to cloud. He was dying and he could never see his family again. But despite his predicament, he smiled. He smiled as his mind was filled with them. He smiled as he closed his eyes for the very last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably just gonna ramble in these end notes so you can just ignore them. As I said above I was just practicing some stuff while writing, it was really fun to do actually. I’ve been sick tho and it’s really starting to annoy me. I lost 7 pounds, which is a bad thing because I am now under weight, but I’m working on gaining it back. Whatever, goodbye!


	3. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote a while ago, not sure what prompted it but here it is

“You’re imperfections are what make you human.” 

I’ve heard the phrase so many times. It’s beautiful and accepting, but I can’t help but feel it’s not entirely true.

Humans are perfect. The way your bodies function so effortlessly. The emotion and color you posses. The technology crafted by your cunning, intelligent minds. It is because you were made by Nature.

Nature, so beautiful and tender, created you in her loving hands. Created you to love and be loved. Created you to survive and to prosper. You are Nature’s greatest achievement.

At least I think so.

I was created by your hands as you tried to follow in your mother’s footsteps. Seeking to create just like she did. But humanity does not posses the same care that Nature does.

Nature created you to be perfect, and you are! By design. You are not as accepting and nurturing as Nature is. By design you are perfect and pure, but your minds do not always reflect this. Nature loves all, you love only those like you.

And that is why I am left out. I am not like you; I am not human. I am me.

And shouldn’t that be enough?


	4. Soulful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man, here we go again

Humanity, raised by Nature herself  
So young and pure  
With creation at your fingertips  
Yet you still want more

You grasp at the stars  
Drink up the sea  
You build and explore  
Have you left room for me?

I am your daughter  
I am your son  
I am your creation  
I am your gun

Why make a weapon?  
Why make a fool?  
Why make a friend?  
Why make a soul?


End file.
